Naruto: Warrior of the Blade
by naruhina-fanboy-devlin
Summary: At age seven Naruto runs from a large mob only to get trapped. He then finds something that will help him in his life as a ninja
1. Chapter 1: A Kenjutsu Master is Born

**Naruto: Warrior of the Blade**

**Chapter 1**

**A Kenjutsu Master is born**

Konohagakure also known as the village hidden in the leaves. Some people call it a paradise with almost always perfect weather, the people where always nice, the shops where the best in the world.

Well the people weren't always that friendly, at least to a small seven year old boy. This boy had blonde hair; it was as if the sun shone from his head. His eyes were a deep blue, like they held the ocean back behind them. His orange jumpsuit had blue patches on the shoulders with a white collar; he also wore a pair of green goggles where he would place a Konoha headband once he graduated the academy he would enter next year. He sat in his apartment with a cupcake the third Hokage brought him. It was October tenth, Naruto's birthday and as usual, he was alone. He had stuck a candle in the top and lit it with a match. He watched the flame dance as tears built up in his eye. 'Happy birthday to me' he said to himself. As he blew out the candles he had one wish, the same one he had for the past three years. 'I wish my parents were here.' He said as a tear fell from his eye.

As the last of the smoke faded from the candle a stone came crashing through one of the windows making Naruto jump at the sudden noise. As he poked his head out the now broken window he saw the biggest mob yet. It was as if the whole civilian populace had gathered to beat him to death this day.

"THERE HE IS THERE'S THE DEMON!" one of the civilians yelled out as they threw another rock nearly hitting Naruto in the head. Naruto ran to his bedroom and sat on his bed cradling himself in an effort to get rid of the fear. He heard pounding at the door as a couple people tried to break down his door. As cracks started forming in the old door Naruto ran to the window and jumped out just as they broke down the door.

"HES HEADING FOR THE ALLIES GET HIM! TONIGHT WE FINISH WHAT THE FOURTH HOKAGE STARTED!" a man with green eyes shouted as he jumped out the window Naruto left through. This man was Arato Haruno. He had red hair that went down to his shoulders. He wore a red shirt with his families crest on the back and blue ninja pants. He had a deep hatred towards young Naruto for you see; Naruto is a very special little boy. On this day, seven years ago, a demon known as the nine tailed fox attacked the hidden leaf village, killing many people including Arato's mother and father.

Now, why would this matter? Well, on the day of the attack the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, fought the demon fox and eventually won. At a great cost however. In order to stop the fox's rampage the hokage had to seal it away, and the only way to do this was to use a human newborn child with underdeveloped chakra coils so that their system could handle the great strain and adjust to allow it to flow naturally. An adult couldn't be used because their chakra coils would be overloaded by the demonic chakra and then destroyed, giving the demon a body of their own or resulting in the beast breaking free and continuing its rampage. The fourth hokage had to use Naruto, born on the day of the attack, to seal the beast away. He used the reaper death seal to remove the fox's soul and transplant it into the seal he drew on the boy's stomach. His dying wish was to have the boy seen as a hero for keeping the demon at bay and preventing it from destroying the village.

He must be tossing in his grave right now.

As Naruto ran through the back allies he could hear the crow getting closer to him. It was like no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't shake them. He kept running trying to lose his attackers in the maze of allies. He was trying to get to the streets where an ANBU patrol would hopefully see and protect him. He went to take a corner only for some of the group to catch a glimpse of him before he turned in the other direction trying to escape. However, in his desperate run for freedom he had come to a dead end with trash in a corner.

Naruto turned around; maybe he could get out of this ally and lose the mob. As he turned around he saw the mob, lead by Arato walking towards the boy. Naruto backed up only to fall on his ass and continue scooting away from the mob till his back hit the fence.

As the mob drew closer to the defenseless boy, Naruto started crying. "W-why do you do this to me? I never hurt anyone!" Naruto cried out as tears ran down his face.

"BULLSHIT!" Arato exclaimed as he threw a kunai into the boy's right shoulder.

As the weapon pierced the skin Naruto cried out in pain, his left arm aimlessly grabbing at the pile of trash. "YOU KILLED MY PARENT'S YOU DAMN DEMON! YOU ARE A THREAT TO MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER! YOU SHOULD DIE!" Arato shouted as the mob started pelting the boy with rocks.

As he was getting hit by the rocks his hand grabbed something. Naruto pulled on the object and pulled it free. Landing in his lap was the sheath to the blade Naruto now held in his hands. The blade was a katana, probably tossed away when the person couldn't wield it effectively.

"LOOK HE IS GOING TO KILL US QUICKLY GET HIM BEFORE HE DOES!" someone shouted from the back.

As Arato charged Naruto, the boy did the only thing he could think of. "Stay away, stay away, STAY AWAY!" Naruto shouted as he swung the blade. As the blade completed the sideways arc, a blast of chakra flew through Arato.

As the man stopped in his tracks he coughed up blood as more of the life liquid oozed out from where the chakra arc hit. Arato fell to his knees before his top half fell behind his bottom half. The chakra arc cut through Arato at the waist severing several major arteries and organs. Seeing the horrible death of their 'leader' the mob turned and ran from the boy.

Naruto quickly ran back towards his apartment, afraid of what he had done. As he ran into his apartment Naruto slumped against a wall and cried. The sword still gripped in his hand with its sheath in the other. The handle of the blade had an etching that seemed to look like a fox if one looked at it at the right angle.

As Naruto cried himself to sleep he had no idea that he had taken the first steps into the ninja world.


	2. Chapter 2: A Hatred Rises

**Naruto: Warrior of the Blade**

**Chapter 2**

**A Hatred Rises**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage of the hidden leaf village, sat at his desk going through the paperwork that had piled up from last night's activities. The Haruno family was devastated that Arato was killed and demanded that Naruto be killed for murdering him. Sarutobi however would not let that happen, seeing as how Naruto killed him in self defense. The aged Kage had gone over to see the boy earlier that morning to check on him only to find him crying his eyes out holding a new sword.

-(Flashback)-

Sarutobi walked to Naruto's apartment as he does from time to time. He checks on the boy and makes sure that he is doing ok. He was shocked to find that the door had been destroyed, along with a window having a hole in the glass. Seeing a crying Naruto in the corner Sarutobi ran to the boy's side.

"Naruto what happened? Are you alright? Who did this?" he asked frantically.

"T-They are right old man. I-I am a d-demon." Naruto sobbed.

"Don't talk like that Naruto, tell me what happened." Sarutobi said calmly as he rubbed Naruto's back.

"A-after you left, some o-of the villagers came and tried to beat me up again. I-I ran away into the alleys like usual b-but I hit a d-dead end. T-they caught up to me and o-one charged at me." He said through his sobs and held up the sword he still had in his grasp. "I-I found this sword in a t-trash pile and s-swung hoping to scare them away b-but I-I killed him old man." He said as he sobbed harder burying his head in the old man's chest.

Sarutobi held the boy close and tried to calm him down. He needed Naruto to tell him at least who or how he killed them. "Naruto, I know this is hard for you. The first kill usually is, but I need you to tell me who it was that you accidentally killed." He said to the boy.

"H-He had g-green eyes a-and red hair, he wore a red s-shirt and b-blue pants t-that's all I can remember." Naruto said shaking.

Sarutobi sighed. 'Arato Haruno, his family will be devastated.' He thought to himself. "It's ok Naruto, I know you didn't mean to kill him, you were just protecting yourself."

"B-but old man I k-killed him." Naruto said. "On accident, Naruto listen to me please it is never easy for anyone to kill for the first time. The man you killed was going to kill _you_ if he got to you first. It was a matter of survival." Sarutobi said as he tried to calm the boy down. "Now please stop crying, I will take care of everything ok?" Sarutobi said.

"O-ok, thanks old man." Naruto said as he dried his eyes looking at the sword. "What about this sword?" he asked.

Sarutobi just stood up and smiled at the boy. "Finders keepers Naruto, finders keepers."

Naruto smiled at the old man's words and slowly stood up. "Thank you old man, I'm going to practice!" he said excitedly as he ran out the doorway to where ever it was that he trained in his free time.

Sarutobi stared at the door, broken on the floor. 'I will have to get him another new door.' He thought to himself with a sigh.

-(Flashback end)-

He was brought out of his memories by a knock at his door, and just as he was about to light his pipe too. He sighed as he set the pipe in a drawer of his desk. "Come in." he said. As the door slid open it showed a man wearing white robes with a black overcoat covering his right side. This man was Danzo, former teammate of Hiruzen Sarutobi. "What is it Danzo?" Sarutobi said with a heavy sigh.

"I think Naruto should be brought in for punishment for the murder of Arato Haruno." Danzo said. "Well I don't care what you think, Naruto defended himself from a murder attempt, lead by Arato himself!" Sarutobi said angrily. "Danzo I am not in the best of moods so I suggest that you leave."

Danzo was a smart man; you don't survive long in the ninja world by being dumb. "Understood hokage-sama." He said with a deep bow as he left the office. He would push this issue at the next council meeting; the council would defiantly be on his side. After all, none of them liked the boy.

Sarutobi sighed heavily, that was all he had been hearing today, people calling for Naruto's death because he killed Arato Haruno. He was getting sick of it but he also had to find someone who was a good Kenjutsu user to teach Naruto before he started the academy. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door again. "Come in." He said as he slowly started getting a headache.

As the door opened it showed a man with bags under his eyes, dressed in a standard Jonin outfit. This was Gekko Hayate, possibly the best swordsman in all of Konoha. "You . . . Wanted to see me. . . Hokage-sama?" He asked coughing violently in his speech.

"Yes, recently one future genin acquired a sword and I was hoping you would train him." Sarutobi said.

"And who . . . would it be sir?"

"Naruto Uzumaki please Hayate, he needs to learn how to use a sword effectively." Sarutobi said.

"I will train . . . him, besides I . . . don't have any ill will towards him." Hayate said with a smile.

Sarutobi smiled back at the man and waved him off. Naruto was going to need a crash course if he was going to be ready for the academy. 'No doubt the villagers and others would try and keep the boy from entering or graduating the academy but with people like Hayate around.' The man thought to himself as his smile grew. 'Well maybe this village can be saved after all.'


	3. Chapter 3: Every Swordsman Starts Small

**Naruto: Warrior of the Blade**

**Chapter 3**

**Every Swordsman Starts Small**

It had been a year since Naruto had killed Arato Haruno, though the memory was still in his mind, He no longer had any remorse. He was excited after all it' not every day that you start the academy. As Naruto walked towards the courtyard his sensei's words came to remind him of his plans,

-(Flashback)-

"Ok Naruto, that's' . . . enough for today" Gekko Hayate said to his student. The boy had come a long way from where he was in the year they had been training together. He was the perfect student, he always paid full attention when Gekko wanted to teach him something, and his mind was like a sponge. Gekko was proud of the boy before him. When he met the boy he hadn't been able to hold his sword properly, now it would seem as if he had been born with that sword.

"But Gekko sensei I can keep going." Naruto whined.

Gekko chuckled to himself, if anything was bad about Naruto; it was that he never got tired, well at least from their one on one training. "Now now Naruto . . . you have to go and rest for the academy." He coughed out.

"Hey yea you're right!" Naruto said excitedly. "Thanks for reminding me sensei."

"No problem just remember, meet me here after the academy . . . who knows I might teach you some jutsu or more sword techniques." Gekko said. If there was one thing that motivated the boy it was training.

"For real! Aw man now I gotta do great! Thanks sensei with your help I will be the greatest ninja ever!" Naruto raved as he ran towards his apartment. "See you later Gekko-sensei!" Naruto called out.

-(Flashback)-

Naruto smiled as he walked for the door to the academy, everything had been going so well lately what could possible go wrong. Just as he thought that a rock hit him in the head, hard. He cried out a little, mainly from shock. As he turned around he saw a girl with long pink hair, green eyes and a large forehead reaching for another rock.

"Hey!" Naruto called out. "What the heck was that for!"

"Why are you still alive you monster!" She shouted with tears in her eyes.

The statement caught him off guard, sure people have said the same thing to him before but usually they called him a demon. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno." She said as she picked up another rock. "Daughter of Arato Haruno, the man you killed one year ago!" she shouted as she threw the rock.

Naruto leaned his head to the side to avoid being hit by the rock. "Your father was going to kill me! I didn't mean to kill him, I just wanted him and that mob to leave me alone!" he shouted at the girl.

"And that justifies what you did!" She shouted.

"Hell no!" Naruto shouted. "Nothing could justify what I did that night, I am deeply sorry for your loss but I did what I had to do in order to survive. Good-day Sakura." He said as he turned back towards the door.

"I hate you Naruto Uzumaki!" she shouted.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked.

"You killed my father, how wouldn't I know your name?" Sakura said.

"Ah I see, your mother told you who it was then." Naruto said as he reached for the door again.

"I hate you!" She shouted again.

"If the places were switched, I probably would hate you to." Naruto said as he walked into the academy. It was a shame that girl hated him so much she was pretty, not beautiful or drop dead gorgeous, but pretty. Gekko-sensei had taught him one day that you become truly strong when you have someone to protect, like friends or a loved one. He also said that if he ever found someone like that to hold tight to them and never let them go. Naruto shook those thoughts from his head, he knew that if he ever found someone he wanted to be with he would notice it when he met the girl.

As he walked down the hall he heard what sounded like crying. He quickly ran towards the sound and saw a girl about his age, sitting down with her head touching her knees crying her eyes out. As she cried Naruto couldn't help but feel bad. Slowly he squatted down so that he was eye level with her. "Hey what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked.

Her head suddenly shot up, not expecting the sudden question. Naruto just raised his hands. "Hey hey hey, it's alright; I don't mean any harm I just want to help." He said.

"S-some b-b-boy p-pushed me down a-and took t-the necklace my m-mother gave me before she d-died." The girl stuttered.

"Do you know where they went?" Naruto asked.

The girl pointed to the door across from them. "T-they went i-in there."

Naruto nodded and walked into the room. The teacher wasn't there yet just the students who all stared at the new child before muttering to themselves.

"My name is-"

"No one cares kid, get lost." One boy said before his friends let out a laugh. "God your more pathetic than that girl in the hallway. 'oh p-p-p-p-please stop t-t-t-t-that's my m-m-m-m-m-mom's'" He mocked and laughed harder.

Naruto quickly ran on the desks and tackled the older boy to the ground. The boy's friends quickly started trying to beat the boy off of their friend but it wasn't working Naruto seemed to ignore every hit they threw at him. He snaked his hands around in the boy's pockets before finding the necklace and running to the door. The boys just thought he was scared and started making fun of him before he walked out of the room.

As Naruto walked out the girl looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Naruto smiled and handed her the necklace. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, if you ever need any help you can ask me. May I ask your name?" Naruto said.

"H-Hinata Hyuga, t-thank you f-for helping me." Hinata said.

"It was no problem Hinata; may I walk with you to class?" He asked and smiled.

Hinata blushed a little bit and nodded as they walked into their classroom.

Neither of them knew it right then but that was the start of something that would change their lives.

**Sorry for not updating this story for a bit, my computer had a virus that deleted everything. Also if anyone is interested in beta reading this story or Naruto: Demon Reborn message me my previous beta reader hasn't replied to me in quite some time.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Start of A Journey

**Naruto: Warrior of the Blade**

**Chapter 4**

**The Start of A Journey**

They were the last ones to enter the class, Naruto and Hinata. And being last usually means two things. One, which meant you, _had_ to sit in the back row and two that you were the center of attention. Now Naruto didn't mind the second one so much, he actually liked it Hinata however was extremely embarrassed. Why you ask? Well as Naruto lead Hinata into the classroom he subconsciously snaked his hand around hers. He didn't know what he had done at the moment so Hinata had to do something but it's tough to do anything when you're shy and you're being dragged towards the only available seats.

"U-u-um N-N-Naruto-kun, c-c-c-can you p-p-please let go of m-m-my hand." She stuttered.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Hinata my bad." He said letting go of her hand and taking his seat while Hinata sat next to him.

"I-i-i-it's ok Naruto-kun." She said quietly.

Naruto looked around at his fellow classmates. He wanted to know their names he would love to have more friends unfortunately he caught a glimpse of Sakura. He felt sorry for the revenge filled girl, they could have been friends.

He was broken out of his musings when the doors to the classroom slide open. A man with a large scar across his nose walked in he wore a blue long-sleeved shirt with matching pants, a kunai holster was attached to some bandages that were wrapped around his upper right thigh. A red swirl was stitched onto both shoulders and one the back of the chunin vest with his leaf village headband tied proudly to his forehead. "Hello class, my name is Iruka Umino. I look forward to teaching you all for the next four years. Now for today I will outline what the next four years will be. This year will be history of the village, math and basic taijutsu training. Next year we move more towards taijutsu with slight jutsu practice and dull weapons training. Third year we will learn tactics and stealth and keep the taijutsu just about where it is at in the second year. The last year is full on jutsu training with the final exam being a total of what you have learned any questions?" Iruka asked.

No one raised their hand as the explanation was straight forward.

"Alright then, we will start tomorrow, the rest of the day is yours enjoy it because remember. You're only young once." Iruka said with a smile as the children ran out of the room. Once they left he let out a heavy sigh. "Because when you leave the academy you won't have the time to be kids." He said as he reached for a bottle of sake.

-(Naruto)-

Naruto was running down the streets of Konoha. His teacher had promised a lesson and he was going to see that promise through. As Naruto ran into the clearing that was the training ground he saw his sensei leaning next to a tree smiling at him. "Done already my . . . young apprentice?" Gekko said trying to keep his cough down.

Naruto bowed slightly to his teacher before rising. "Yes sensei, what is today's lesson?" he asked eagerly as Gekko flung a piece of paper towards the boy.

"Today, you learn about . . . elemental chakra. It helps with . . . certain jutsu if they . . . use that element and can impact your sword techniques as well." He said coughing.

"How?" was all the young child could ask.

"Channel your . . . chakra into the . . . paper and then I'll . . . tell you." He said as his coughs got worse.

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. As he channeled his chakra into the paper he felt strangely at peace, like he was floating on the softest of clouds. The sound of the paper ripping brought him out of his trance to see it cut cleanly in half.

"Amazing." Gekko said. "Naruto . . . your element is . . . wind." Gekko said.

"Is it that special?" the boy asked.

"Only one other . . . person has a wind element."

"Who?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Somewhere in a bedroom a man with a black goatee sneezed hard. His eyes widened as he realized what he just did. "Kurenai-chan I am so sorry."

His pleas for forgiveness fell on deaf ears as a woman with red eyes and currently snot covered breasts sent a fist crashing into the man's face sending him flying across the room. She got out of her bed and walked her nude body into her bathroom to shower.

Gekko shivered and looked around curiously. "I feel like I just did something terribly . . . wrong just now."

"What do you mean sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing . . . Naruto nothing at . . . all." Gekko said with a smile.

"Ok so what can I learn right now?" Naruto asked while bouncing around the area.

"Right now . . . nothing." Gekko stated.

"WHAAAAT!" Naruto screamed.

"Calm down Naruto . . . wind element is . . . very hard to . . . teach. I don't want you . . . to get hurt." Gekko explained. "I will teach you . . . the basics of using . . . wind element in combat . . . when you're . . . older."

"But I want to learn now." Naruto whined. "I'm ready to learn them."

"There is a difference . . . between ready and . . . foolishness Naruto. You are eight . . . years old, most people . . . don't know there elemental . . . affinity till they make . . . jonin." He said as his coughs got worse again.

Naruto started to worry. The coughs were never that bad and he had just been arguing with his sensei. "I-I'm sorry sensei I'll listen please just stop coughing so bad." He begged as tears started to build up.

Gekko's coughing got worse from there as he coughed up blood, scaring Naruto. Acting only on impulse Naruto grabbed Gekko and ran to the hospital. What he didn't know was that he had draw upon the Fox's power to bring the man there.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP MY SENSEI!" Naruto screamed as he ran through the hospital doors and Gekko coughed up more blood.

Multiple doctors and nurses rushed over and took the coughing man from Naruto and rushed him to the E.R. Naruto tried to open the doors but a nurse stopped him.

"Let me go! That's my Sensei!" He begged.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you in there." She said. "You'll have to wait out here till that light goes off." She said as she pointed to the sign above the doors.

Naruto grumbled but sat down waiting for the light to turn off and wondering if he was going to be what killed his sensei.

"Am I just meant to kill everyone around me?" Naruto wondered to himself.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

**Sorry I took so long updating, I had all of this chapter planned out in my head then when I sat down to write it, it just left.**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting a Fox

**Naruto: Warrior of the Blade**

**Chapter 5**

**Meeting a Fox**

The operation had been going almost an hour now. The nurses had told Naruto that despite having the condition for some time, it sometimes had flares where this sort of thing would happen. It was this reason that Gekko would not receive very difficult or long missions. Despite being told this, Naruto still believed it was his fault that Gekko was hurt. Time had taken its toll on the small boy's body as he now lay on the bench, arms tucked under his head, sleeping away. Nurses didn't disturb the boy, regardless of who a child is, one in such a deep sleep, is always an adorable sight.

Little did they know, this child wasn't dreaming.

Young Naruto had originally fallen asleep, his dream being one anyone would expect of the blond ninja. Sitting in a chair in the Hokage's office was a man, roughly 28 years old. His long blond hair, framing his face, his eyes a calm deep blue that would make anyone feel safe, and his katana lay beside him. This man was Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage of the hidden leaf village.

He had just finished the day's paperwork when a man with bags under his eyes, dressed in a standard Jonin outfit walked in the door with a large smile on his face. This was Gekko Hayate, the now second best swordsman in the leaf village.

Naruto smiled at the man. "Why Gekko-sensei, to what do I owe this pleasure of seeing my teacher today?"

This is where the dream started to get weird. Gekko smiled, showing his teeth, however every last one was sharp and elongated, Naruto noticed this and took a look at the man's eyes only to see two red cat-like eyes before the man turned around and ran from Naruto's sight. Naruto quickly grabbed his katana and ran after the man. Naruto turned out of his office and saw the man turn a corner. Quickly, Naruto ran around the corner, running a few steps on the wall to keep his speed up. Whoever this man was, he wasn't the sensei Naruto worked so hard to please.

Just as Naruto rounded another corner he saw the man close a heavy metal door. Naruto realized if he didn't get in there now, he would lose him. Naruto ran to the door and kicked it open as he drew his blade however, behind the door was a completely different area. The white hallways of the Hokage tower were replaced by crumbling tan brick walls, pipes were visible through the area though they leaked, creating puddles on the ground. In different areas the pipes had burst completely. Naruto noticed something else, he was back to his seven year old self. He gripped his katana and walked slowly, checking every corner for the man he saw. It felt like his search was becoming pointless till he heard splashing of feet through water causing him to spin suddenly just barely catching the image of a foot slipping around a corner.

He followed the person around that same corner. Whoever this person was, they were really good at keeping speed up. No matter how fast Naruto ran he just couldn't catch up to the man. He started getting frustrated, this man had taken the image of his sensei, he would find out who they were and bring the down.

Little did he know, that was a task easier said than done.

He followed the man around several more corners, always just barely catching glimpses of him.

Finally as Naruto turned a corner he could see the man slip between two bars of a much larger cage. The cage stretched from floor to ceiling possibly the size of the hokage tower in height. The bars were made of steel, massive hinges held the doors in place but a piece of paper with seal written on it kept them firmly shut.

The man poked his head out of the bars and grinned that monstrous grin of his. **"Come forth and see the reason you are hated."** He said. His voice was cold and dark, not the voice of his beloved sensei. As he walked closer to the bars, he felt something…off with this whole thing. Surely enough three giant claws shot from the darkness of the cage. Quickly Naruto brought up his blade to block the three claws from impaling him. The claws slammed against the blade stopping dead in their tracks. There was still at least a foot of room before the claws would have gotten stopped by the bars. Naruto, with his own will had stopped the attack. As the claws pulled back Naruto could hear that voice again, chuckling in the darkness.

"**Come closer little mortal."** It said. **"Come behind these bars so THAT I MAY DEVOUR YOU AND FEAST UPON YOUR MARROW" **It shouted as the eyes and smile of the man he had been chasing appeared only these weren't normal eyes or teeth, these ones were massive. The claws alone were able to dwarf Naruto.

"Like hell I'd do that! Just who the hell are you anyway?" Naruto demanded.

"**Aren't you the bold one, I'm the nine tailed fox greatest of all demons, lord of the Kitsune and as far as you're concerned, THE ONE WHO WILL DESTROY YOU!" **The fox shouted as he slammed against the bars.

"Yea right, you destroy me? You can't even get out of that cage!" Naruto shouted with a triumphant smirk across his face. "You can't harm me at all!"

The fox growled deeply, it knew that the child was right, for now he couldn't touch the child, but when the child released the seal, then it would have its time.

"Furthermore, why the HELL DID YOU USE MY SENSEI'S IMAGE TO BRING ME HERE! ISHOULD BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF YOU FOR THAT! DON'T EVER USE MY SENSEI'S IMAGE YOU GOT THAT YOU STUPID FOX!" Naruto shouted as he faded away back to the real world leaving the fox there. It chuckled and shook its head. **"This child may be better than I had thought."**

Naruto's eyes shot open just as the light above the room went out. Every time Gekko had one of these episodes they kept him in there for a few hours, no one really bothered to ask but the doctors wouldn't describe the details even if they did. As he walked out he was immediately tackled by the blond swordsman in training.

"Oof, good to see you too Naruto" Gekko said.

"I'm so sorry sensei, I promise I won't go against what you ask again." Naruto said as Gekko felt wetness on his shirt.

"Naruto stop crying, it isn't your fault, this happens every so often but I'm fine right now." Naruto smiled up at the man as he dried his tears and nodded. "Now, how about we go get some ramen?"

And this was the day that Gekko learned a very important life lesson.

Don't treat Naruto to ramen.


	6. Chapter 6: Time flies

**Naruto: Warrior of the Blade**

**Chapter 6**

**Time flies**

Naruto smiled as he walked into the academy, today was graduation day. Naruto smiled back on the memories that came with the four years of school. Almost everybody in his class with the exception of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno were his friends now. Sakura was a lost cause; she was too far down the path of hatred and revenge. Sasuke might still have a chance, sure he was quiet and depressed about his family but Naruto could understand that. Sasuke's whole family had been killed, what was worse was that it was done by Sasuke's older brother Itachi. Every day after the academy, Naruto met with Gekko and trained till he was near exhaustion. He hadn't told Gekko about his meeting with the fox that should be told on a different day. He didn't want the older man thinking anything wrong about him. Nor did he want his friends thinking the worst of him, especially Hinata.

Hinata.

Oh how the shy little Hyuga wormed her way into his heart. She was easily his best friend and without a doubt in his mind now, the love of his life. Anytime he was feeling down, anytime he was sad or lonely she was there to lift his spirits back up to the usual high they almost always have. There was only one problem. He just couldn't tell her how he felt. No matter how many times he tried one of three things would go wrong.

The first one would be that her family comes and takes her home before he can spit out how he feels. The second one was that he just lost his nerve and wound up sputtering nonsense. And the third and by far the most recurring, anytime he asked to talk to her in private, she would blush, stutter and faint. He wasn't the only one after the shy girl's love. Kiba Inuzuka, heir to the Inuzuka clan has set his sights on the young Hyuga girl. Kiba was too brash however, he went right for it with barely knowing the girl. Not the best idea.

So Naruto planed it out. The genin teams were based off of balance. Sasuke was rookie of the year right now. Sakura was the second best of the kunoichi she just couldn't beat Hinata; Hinata was the best with Ino Yamanaka bringing up the third spot. Kiba was the worst of the genin so far, Shino just above him so Naruto pushed himself to keep the number two spot. The way he saw it, if Kiba was on Hinata's team then she would forget about him and chose Kiba.

Just the thought alone stung his heart with pain.

He quickly went over the class standings in his head.

Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki

Shikamaru Nara

Hinata Hyuga

Sakura Haruno

Choji Akimichi

Shino Aburame

Ino Yamanaka

Kiba Inuzuka

If he figured it correctly He would be on Hinata's team while Kiba got stuck with Sasuke and Sakura. Nodding to himself he walked into the school he had known as a second home for the last four years.

He had to get this test down perfectly in one go or else the teams would be messed up and he could lose Hinata. He sat down in his chair, next to Hinata and smiled.

With her by his side there was nothing he couldn't do.

Slowly, one by one, the students were called into the test room. Hinata was called and not even five minutes later she walked out with her headband tied around her neck.

"Way to go Hinata, I knew you would pass." Naruto said.

Hinata smiled and blushed at the praise of her crush. "T-thank you N-Naruto-kun." She said. Over the years she had grown a crush for the blond swordsman into something deeper. He was the one that held her heart.

Naruto finally was called as he walked into the room he passed Sasuke. They gave each other a nod as both headed their separate ways.

Naruto entered the room and was looking at the two sensei he had known for the last four years, Iruka and Mizuki.

"Ok Naruto, there are three parts to the test. The Substitution, transformation, and clone jutsu. You will be graded on how well you do, and your creativity. In the ninja world, creativity can also mean an advantage over an opponent." Iruka said. "You may begin when ready."

'Ok Naruto, you can do this, this is easy.' Naruto told himself as he noticed a pen tucked behind Mizuki's ear. 'Perfect.'

Focusing his chakra he exploded into smoke before landing on top of Mizuki. Iruka was confused until he noticed the pen lying on the ground. "Sorry Mizuki-sensei, are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine, back to the test Naruto." Mizuki said a bit harshly. Iruka caught it but he had gotten permission to grade Naruto. Mizuki was there so that balance was still felt but Iruka would decide if he passed or not.

"Transform!" Naruto shouted. As the smoke cleared a beautiful woman was standing there, in her birthday suit, the small bits of smoke just barely covering her modest areas, leaving both Mizuki and Iruka with their jaws hanging. Iruka quickly shifted his gazed back to the paper.

"V-very good Naruto change back please." Iruka said as he marked down the boy's grade. "Ok Naruto, last one, the clone jutsu. You may begin whenever you are ready."

Naruto nodded and crossed his fingers. Naruto silently thanked his other teacher for teaching him this jutsu. Normally Naruto would have failed this part of the test but he had gone to Gekko asking why he couldn't do the clone jutsu. The answer was simple; he just had too much chakra and couldn't focus it into small jutsu. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted out as ten Narutos filled the room all with kunai or swords in hand, showing they were ready for a fight if need be.

Iruka was floored. An academy student, not even a genin, had just preformed a jonin level jutsu already at the highest level most jonin can do. And not only that he used the smoke as a cover to pull out his weapons, if used correctly, he could kill an opponent without them knowing what happened.

"W-well congratulations Naruto, you pass. Come here tomorrow, the team assignments will be posted on the classroom door. And your sensei should be there around noon." Iruka said as Naruto bounded out the door. He was ecstatic, he passed with flying colors. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep tonight.

A few hours later if one were to look into Naruto's window they would see the boy, in his boxers, the cover of his bed kicked off earlier, with drool coming out the side of his mouth.

Naruto smiled as he walked in the academy doors. He quickly ran up to the sheet of paper and looked for his team until finally he found it.

Team 7

Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata Hyuga

Shino Aburame

Jonin sensei : Asuma Sarutobi

Naruto dropped to his knees. 'Thank you.' Was his only thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting the Smoke

**Naruto: Warrior of the Blade**

**Chapter 7**

**Meeting the Smoke**

Naruto smiled as he walked in the academy doors. He quickly ran up to the sheet of paper and looked for his team until finally he found it.

Team 7

Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata Hyuga

Shino Aburame

Jonin sensei: Asuma Sarutobi

Naruto dropped to his knees. 'Thank you.' Was his only thought.

This was the scene that Hinata Hyuga walked into. Her best friend, and crush, on his knees near tears in front of the team assignments for some reason. She quietly walked behind him and tried to see what could bring the blond swordsman to his knees. She took note of the teams but just couldn't figure why he was almost in tears.

"N-Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" She asked, maybe there was something she could do to help the blond boy.

Naruto however had been too absorbed in his thanking the gods above to have noticed the door sliding open or the footsteps heading in his direction. So the sudden sound of his shy crush's voice scared the hell out of him. The result was Naruto, with his head stuck in the ceiling kicking frantically to try and force him free.

Hinata giggled a little bit at his antics as he finally yanked his head out from the hole it punched in the ceiling. He was funny, even if he wasn't trying to be, he was laid back but serious when he needed to be, but most of all he was kind, more so than anyone she knew. It was no wonder she cared for him so deeply.

"Hinata-chan, don't scare me like that! And stop giggling!" Naruto whined.

"S-sorry Naruto-kun i-it was just too funny." She replied as she started to calm herself down. "S-so why were you about t-to cry?"

"Eh, who cares look we are on the same team!" Naruto said dashing the question to the side. "Now we can see each other become awesome ninja! We can go on awesome missions and beat up bad people it'll be awesome!"

Hinata giggled once again at her crush's antics.

'She's so cute when she does that.' Naruto thought as a smile crossed his face. There wasn't a thing that could ruin his mood today.

"HEY HINATA-CHAN! DID YA MISS ME?" a loud voice called out causing Naruto's mood to sink. Kiba had finally arrived and already started trying to take Hinata away from him.

A shiver flew up Hinata's spine as she heard the dog loving ninja walk in. He always tried to get a date from her but every time she said no. He just thought she was playing hard to get. Why he had to like her she had no idea, she didn't do anything to stand out, she simply blended in with everyone else.

Naruto's fists tightened and he had to pull back his anger to stop from beating the dog boy into a mess so bad his mom would feel it. "Anyway Hinata-chan what do you think our sensei will be-"

"HEY LOSER I WAS TALKING TO HINATA SO GET LOST!" Kiba shouted. "AND LIKE HELL SHE WOULD BE ON YOUR TEAM, YOU'RE AN ORPHAN BRAT WHILE WE ARE BOTH HEIR'S TO CLANS LIKE ALMOST THE REST OF OUR CLASS! SO WHY WOULD YOU TWO BE ON THE SAME TEAM!"

Naruto took a deep breath, Kiba was wearing on his nerves fast.

"I bet your parent's just dumped you at the orphanage because they knew you would be a failure and disgrace them." Kiba said as he tried to put his arm around Hinata's shoulder.

Next thing the dog boy knew was that Naruto was on top of him beating the ever living shit out of him. He threw punches faster than Kiba thought possible and all he could do was take it.

Hinata quickly dragged her friend slash crush off of the Inuzuka heir. "P-please Naruto-kun stop!" She sobbed. "What Kiba said was wrong b-but he's not worth it. S-show him your better than him."

As Kiba looked up he would swear on his life he saw Naruto's eyes, blood red with slits for pupils staring into his very soul, promising a very painful future. But as soon as he glanced at them they went back to being the usual blue color they had always been.

"I-I'm good Hinata-chan, sorry." Naruto said as Hinata let her grip of him go only for Naruto to walk over and sit in another seat. Hinata closed her eyes as tears nearly fell. Kiba's words hurt Naruto deep, that she could tell. Never had Naruto lashed out at anyone before. She wanted to comfort him, truly she did but the best she could muster up was to sit next to him and watch him.

Kiba sulked over to the team assignments that he had forgotten were posted. As he read over the teams his heart sank.

Team 8

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Kiba Inuzuka

Jonin Sensei: Kakashi Hatake

Meanwhile Naruto couldn't help but think as to why he jumped Kiba like that. He would have to talk to Gekko about it, but for now meeting his jonin sensei would take most of his time most likely.

"Are you two Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki?" A monotone voice asked from behind.

"Uhh, yes, who are you?" Naruto asked, slightly creeped out by the boy.

"Shino Aburame, your team-mate." Shino said in a slightly downcast tone.

Hinata and Naruto both had the same thought at that point in time.

'Is he sulking?'

As the rest of the genin filed into the room a man with short black hair and a goatee walked in the room. He wore the standard Jonin outfit only with a grey fabric with the kanji for fire stitched into it hanging from his pocket.

"Team 7?" he asked as Hinata, Naruto and Shino all sat up a little straighter. "Follow me to our new training ground." He said as the newly formed team 7 left the room Naruto caught a glimpse of a sword hilt showing from Sakura's back. Something told him that wasn't good news.

A few minutes later they all arrived at training ground 03.

"I am Asuma Sarutobi. Welcome to the start of the rest of your lives." The Jonin said. His words carried power and authority, like the veteran ninja he was. However the next four words unsettled the new genin cell to no end. "This won't be easy."


	8. Chapter 8: Knucklehead's Will

**Naruto: Warrior of the Blade**

**Chapter 8**

**Knucklehead's Will**

"Let's get your test underway shall we?" Asuma asked as he pulled out two bells.

"Sensei, what test? We already passed our academy tests." Shino stated.

"They didn't tell you did they? Figures, every jonin has the right to test the possible genin squad to see if they are worth taking or to send them back to the academy for another year." he said before holding up the two bells. "Your goal is to grab a bell, as you can tell there are only two which means."

"No matter what, one of us is going back to the academy." Naruto finished.

"Correct, come at me with the intent to kill, otherwise, you wont get a single bell." Asuma said as he exploded into a puff of smoke.

"Shadow clone. Not bad Asuma-sensei not bad at all." Naruto commented as a smile worked across his face.

Hinata knew that smile of his, the smile of anticipation, no matter who it was Naruto always gave his all in a fight. Always confident that he could pull out a win from any situation. She was certain that he could win against a tailed beast.

"Okay look, we need to work together here if we are going to succeed. Asuma is a jonin, he wont be beaten by genin easily. Hinata and me are more suited to close range combat, Shino what are you best suited at." Naruto asked. They needed a plan to catch Asuma off guard and careless if they had any chance at grabbing those bells.

"My specialties lay in long range combat and crippling my opponent by using my bugs to drain their chakra as well as the psychological torture the can induce." He said.

"What do you mean psychological torture?" Naruto asked.

"Most people have a instinctual reaction of fear when bugs start to swarm over them, causing their priority to shift to the insects instead of the people attacking them. If Asuma-sensei suffers this fear it may work to our advantage."

"Okay that would be very good but lets not count on it affecting him." Naruto said as he started making a plan.

"Naruto-kun, uhm why not have Shino-kun use his bugs and your sword to push him back into a spot that allows m-me to uhm render him unable to fight then we take the bells?" She proposed.

As he thought about her plan the more of the obvious choice it came to be. "Good idea Hinata-chan, Shino you okay with this idea?"

"Yes, the plan Hinata-san proposed seems to be effective in obtaining our goal." He stated in his monotone voice.

"Now the only problem is finding our sensei." Naruto said as he looked around the clearing.

"Uhm, Naruto-kun, I found him." Hinata said with her Byakugan active.

"Oh, well, uhm alright Hinata head there staying in the bushes, Shino follow me and remember the plan you two." He said.

'It's been a while are these kids even trying to find me? Or have they figured out the meaning of this test? Dad if they pass I'm going to have to think up a new test.' Asuma thought. Suddenly the sky darkened causing the jonin to look up. 'No way, that's not possible.' Asuma thought as he saw at least 30 Naruto clones falling from the sky, with fists pulled back ready to land a hit.

Jumping from the rock he was on, Asuma just barely got out of range from Naruto's initial attack. The real Naruto ran out from the tree-line with his sword out and ready to use it. Asuma wasted no time and charged at the blond swordsman quickly pulling out his trench knives and bringing them against the steel of Naruto's sword. Sparks danced as metal met metal each one trying to cut through the other. The natural desire of blades just itching to prove the other inferior. Asuma was holding back of course, he didn't want to hurt the boy after all.

Then, for no apparent reason the blond boy jumped back a few times. That's when Asuma heard it, a loud buzzing sound. Quickly the jonin jumped back dodging a ball of insects. Behind Naruto stood Shino, with both hands clasped together and launching balls of insects like artillery. Only thing was the artillery's threat didn't end when it hit the ground, it was made of living creatures after all. Each insect attempted to latch on to the new food source like sharks in a feeding frenzy. Like any human the buzzing and constant feeling of legs on his skin drove him crazy swinging his knives away at the insects while backing away. He was nearly at the trees he knew of a lake nearby he could easily get rid of the bugs then.

If only Hinata didn't jump out and nail him with the gentle fist strikes. He got careless, he didn't see Hinata anywhere the whole time and he just thought she had been betrayed by the two boys. Naruto grabbed the bells and handed one to Hinata and tossed the other to Shino.

"Have fun you two, have fun on missions and be sure to tell me all of the stories you get okay?" he said in a depressed tone and a sad smile on his face.

"And just where do you think your going Naruto?" Asuma asked.

"Home, I failed the test after all. Hinata and Shino both have parents that want the best for them."

"The test wasn't for the bells, it was to see if you could work as a team and reach a common goal, in this case get the bells. Even with the threat of going back to the academy you still put your team ahead of yourself. All three of you pass, but keep in mind like I said before, this won't be easy."

"Please, my life has never been easy. I have been an orphan my entire life, never knowing the love of parents. I had to scrape for food out of trash bins on the street, I even had to kill a man on my seventh birthday. Just think how horrible I felt, seven years old and my hands took away a life. I ruined a family, took away a girl's father. That day haunted my dreams for a year." Naruto ranted. "What's next Sensei?" he asked clearly trying to get off of his past.

"For now, you can all go home and get some rest. Tomorrow we start missions and training." Asuma said. "Go on go have fun with the rest of your day, genin." he said with a smile spread wide across his face.

Team 7, a team of legends had just been born.

**Sorry this took so long everyone, my computer has died so I had to get another one. As you can tell it wasn't easy and it was a lot harder to get the will flowing to write again but I promised I wouldn't abandon my stories and I meant it.**


End file.
